


Mozambique

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: There is a user on live journal named doppelganger. Came up with a series  Mozambique. Came across it I don't know how long ago. A friend of doppelganger had helped set it up. I will say I have no idea how to do any of that but I wanted to give it a try. The series ended or had a cliffhanger. Well doppelganger's friend became mine and I sent this to her.





	Mozambique

**Author's Note:**

> There is a user on live journal named doppelganger. Came up with a series Mozambique. Came across it I don't know how long ago. A friend of doppelganger had helped set it up. I will say I have no idea how to do any of that but I wanted to give it a try. The series ended or had a cliffhanger. Well doppelganger's friend became mine and I sent this to her.

Iago can hear the sounds of people talking, he hears them close by and some far away. He is trying to open his eyes but its hard. It feels like there are weights on them. Opening, seeing through a small line. He blinks, they shut. Opening a little more, the light in the room is bright, his eyes shutting out of resistance. He opens them, trying to keep them open despite the resistance he's getting. Everything is blurry. White, deep gray. Blinking, trying to clear the fog away. 

He can see things moving. Figures. What he heard before his eyes opened coming from the moving figures. He couldn't tell what they were saying. Squeezing his eyes shut, the resistance from the light is bothering them. Opening them after a few seconds, the blur isn't much better. He can see figures moving again. From what little he can see it looks like one is moving toward him. "Iago?" He knows that voice. It's questioning him. Why? He's trying to move his mouth, make some sound come out but nothing is working. His throat feels dry. 

"Don't try and speak." Max's voice again. Why doesn't he want him to speak? Closing his eyes again, they hurt from the light. He has to try to speak. He wants Max to know he can. Gathering what breathe he can, a slow inhale. "Max." His voice manages to croak out. He's coughing after it. He can feel cold somewhere. Can he tell where it is? Takes a breath, closing his eyes so he can concentrate. It's close. His chest? The left side? Is Max doing that? 

His eyes opening, seeing a blur beside him. He sees small black ropes in front of the blur. Max has his stethoscope on. Iago scoffs or close to it. He could be using his hands, save the stethoscope. The cold going away, so does the black ropes. "How's the patient?" A voice, deeper than Max's asks. "He's waking up." Max answers. He sounds matter of fact. "Where.." Iago is trying to make his voice work. A steady breath. "Where am I?" He knows he's not at Max's. The other voice gave that away. "Your in the hospital." Max states, he didn't want to say it. He was reluctant to even bring it up except Iago asked. Iago's eyes clenching shut for a second, still resistant to the light. 

"Why?" Iago croaks out again. Seeing the figure beside him move. Move somewhere past him and then back. Feeling a hand at the back of his head, bringing him forward. His lips meeting something, plastic. Something wet meeting him. He recognizes the taste. Water. Taking a few slow sips. It feels good against his throat. The hand on the back of his head lowering him back. "What's the last thing you remember?" The other voice asks. 

Iago closing his eyes, trying to think. It's really hazy. "Working on a building." Thinking a little more. "My break was coming up." Trying to recall more. "After that," he can't remember much. He does remember one thing. "Max, what are you doing here?" He had made plans to be at another hospital. "A guy you work with brought you in." Max explains. Iago can feel himself frowning. "You had been working in the sun." Iago remembers. "You were dehydrated." The other voice informs him. Shock moving through him. 

"How long have I been here?" His eyes on Max, he is still blurry. "3 days." Max answers, reluctant to tell him. 3 days? Fuck. Iago's eyes clenching shut. He has been asleep 3 days. He can hear talking around him. His eyes opening slowly. Laying there in quiet for a long minute. "How do you feel?" Max's voice is softer. How he had spoken before is the doctor side of him. But Iago had caught the concerned side. "Should I be worried I can't really see?" It is supposed to be rhetorical but it is a real question. "It'll go away. Anything else?" The concerned partner. Iago feels like he should be smiling. He isn't sure he's not. 

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." When his neck was brought forward for a drink, it hurt. He hears Max scoff at the description. "Soreness from the dehydration. It'llgo away." He sounds so sure. Probably because he is. It isn't the first time Max has seen someone come in here dehydrated. Iago looks at blurry Max. "What are you doing here?" Iago's voice lower than before. Max has his hand. Max was supposed to be gone for a while. "John reached me at the other hospital. Said you had been brought in. He said he was taking care of you and I could stay where I was." Both of Max's hands have Iago's hand. 

He came back because he wanted to see for himself. He thought John had made some sort of mistake. There was no way Iago had been brought in. When Max saw Iago, Iago can feel the shock Max went through. Iago's hand on Max's face. There was no way Max was going to stay where he was with Iago in the hospital. Iago had been mad Max is here. The hospital he was at needed him. Any doctor here could take care of Iago. Max couldn't be at the other hospital while Iago is here. He wouldn't have been able to concentrate on what he was doing. Being here, he could take care of him or let one of the other doctors take care of him while keeping a watchful eye on him. 

Iago lay looking at the blurry image in front of him. He doesn't need to try to imagine what Max looks like. "John said you were talking when you got here." Iago can feel the frown on his face returning. He feels there is more to it than that. "You kept saying the name Sergi." Iago stops breathing. He remembers seeing him but it feels like a dream now. "Fuck." Iago squeezes his eyes shut. If John heard him say the name, how much trouble are they in? "You were delirious from dehydration, Iago. You didn't know what you were saying." It doesn't make it right. Iago is shaking his head. 

"I told John it was someone we knew from Barcelona." Iago can't believe he did that. "Max, I am so sorry." Max' d had to cover for him because he opened his mouth. "I called Beni." Max adds. Iago is frozen. "I didn't tell him what happened." Iago breaths a sigh of relief. Its not that he doesn't want Beni to know, he didn't want him to worry. There was one other reason why Max would call. Iago bringing up Sergi made Max wonder what he was up to. Iago is looking around out of habit. He can see blurry figures up walking, one in the bed next to his. The bed on his other side was empty. Max placing his elbows on the bed. He can talk lower this way.


End file.
